Chocolate Kisses
by FlamingRose11
Summary: for TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet's tyler/caroline challenge. it all started with Hershey's kisses. It turned into a tradition, and a common event that he kept close to his heart just like she kept him close to her.
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the street, picking dandelions and blowing the fuzz into the wind, watching the seeds float off to a new home, and dropping the bare stems in the grass as she meandered down the sidewalk. The weather was beautiful outside. There was a plus side to your senses being heightened. Everything was twice as pungent, twice as sharp, twice as gorgeous. She smiled as she looked up to the sun without feeling a searing pain. Only a warm glow.

She looked out of the corner of her eye. There he was again. He was speaking with his father, and it didn't look good. They were yelling now, and his dad didn't look very happy. She flinched as she watched his father shove him with a bit too much force and her chest ached as she saw him stumble back without a fight. She understood the concept of being a completely different person in front of your parents, but it still baffled her to see his confident façade crumble so easily when struck with the influence of his father's presence.

His father was whispering now. She strained her hearing to pick up the rant he was trying to hold down to an unintelligible murmur.

"I can't believe you were this irresponsible. Now there is no doubt as to what will happen next time the moon is full. God you are so reckless. Pull it together!"

His father was gone now. She saw him alone and took the chance to approach him. He looked broken, head hanging down. She hated seeing him like this.

_She entered her friend's backyard and looked about to find him. She had to sneak in, because first grade girls weren't supposed to be friends with first grade boys. It was a rule. Boys had cooties and if her friends knew she was best friends with a boy, then they would think she was infected. She didn't believe in that, but they did so she had to be careful. _

_He was nowhere to be seen in the large yard. She smiled. Was he hiding and waiting for her to find him? Maybe with a water balloon or water gun possibly. He was going to spray her down and run away laughing and she would chase after him and tackle him to the ground like they did so often. Or he might jump out from behind a tree at any moment and hit her arm yelling "tag you're it!" Her stomach filled with giddy excitement at the possibility of a fun game._

_She looked everywhere, but couldn't find him on the ground level. That was strange. He was always here to play with her after school. Unless he was in the house. Then it dawned on her. She hadn't checked the tree house. She smiled as she thought of another fun game they could play. Maybe he was waiting for her to board the spaceship where they would then take off to mars or sail to England as pirates ruling the seas, or maybe even run their own zoo complete with Dragons and Unicorns: Dragons for him and Unicorns for her. _

_She heard crying. Her smile faded. She didn't like it when people cried. She didn't really know what to do. She almost went back down the ladder, but then she thought: what if it was her friend? She had to find out. It was. She saw him in the corner, knees up and arms across hiding his face, his black hair peeking out from between his elbows. _

"_Tyler?" she called softly and carefully. He picked his head up to look at her and quickly wiped the tears away from his face and wiped his hands on his worn and tattered jeans. She crawled into the tree house and sat next to him. _

_ "Are you okay?" He looked away, trying to compose himself so that he could smile and say yes. It was too hard though, because he knew that even if he said yes, she would probably put her hands on her hips and say 'That's a lie Tyler Lockwood.' He would deny it and she would say 'everything is okay? Then why were you crying huh?' and he would end up telling her anyways. Instead he stayed quiet. _

"_Is it your dad again?" she asked quietly. He nodded in silence. She averted her eyes and shifted awkwardly trying to figure out what she could do to make him feel better. She remembered something and her face lit up. She dug into her pocket searching for it._

"_Hey," she said, "I found some of these in my house. You want one?" she asked holding out a handful of Hershey's kisses to him. He looked at them and then at her._

"_Chocolate always makes me feel better," she offered._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, happy to know she helped at least a little bit. He took one and gave her a small smile. She beamed at the reaction. They sat eating the chocolate candies in silence. When they were finished she spoke._

_ "You want to play pirates to day?" she asked. He grinned._

"_Okay." _

_ "Let's go maitee!" she crowed grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him up to his feet. Things always got better when they played._

He felt her gentle hand on his shoulder. He instinctively placed his hand on top of hers, turning his head ever so slightly to acknowledge her presence. He knew it was her. She never did let him get away with sadness.

"Tyler?" He turned to face her in response, trying to force a smile, but knowing that even if he did succeed she would be able to see through it.

"Is everything okay?" he didn't answer.

"You want to take a walk?" he nodded, smiling slightly. She knew him so well. Sometimes he thought she knew him better than he knew himself.

They walked towards the woods and she became her bubbly self; talking about unimportant things to pass the time and make him feel better. They made a pit stop in one of the convenience stores and she bought a few things. They then continued on their walk. It wasn't till they were in the depths of the woods that she addressed the problem.

"Was it your dad again?" she asked, even though he knew she knew the answer. It had been the same ever since he could remember. But as was customary he nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

"_You want to talk about it?" he looked at her quizzically. She'd never wanted to talk about it before. She never asked. What was different now? He shook his head firmly. _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes." He stated firmly. He grabbed the basketball from the sidewalk and dribbled it a few times. _

"_You know keeping things in won't fix anything." She said matter of factly in that way that told him she was always right accompanied by the classic stance with hands on her hips. Even if they were in third grade, he always felt that she was still a lot smarter and a lot older than him in some ways. He hated that. _

"_So?" he said, not being able to come with anything better, "I don't want to talk about it Caroline!"_

_ "Fine," she said exasperated. He shot the ball up. It hit the rim and bounced off in the other direction. She ran to rebound it and shot it up hitting the backboard but not making it. _

_ "You want to go inside and get some water?" she nodded. Before they went inside she handed him a chocolate kiss. _

"_I know you like them." She said. He grinned. "Besides,' she said, "it's tradition." He opened the door for her and let her in the kitchen, carrying the basketball under one arm. _

"Tyler?" she called to him, bringing him back into focus.

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if it's bothering you this much."

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"Tyler," she said, her eyes close to his and searching for answers, "you can tell me."

"I know, but- my dad- he's – I can't tell you. Or anyone." He locked her eyes with his trying to will her to understand. The flicker in her gaze told him she caught his unspoken message.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here for ," she said, a sly smile slipping into place, "tradition." He looked down at her open outstretched hand that was filled with chocolate kisses. A genuine smile crossed his lips followed closely by a genuine laugh.

'Thanks," he said taking one.

"I thought you might need them," she said popping a chocolate into her mouth. What would he do without her?


	2. Chapter 2

The plus side for living in Mystic Falls was the wonderful night life. There was always something going on every Friday night. The small town was anything but boring. Tonight was a bonfire. She slipped on a purple V-neck sweater on over her white undershirt, the lace peeking out from the collar. Turning in the mirror she was satisfied with her outfit. She picked up her purse and checked its contents, making sure to have the bag of chocolate kisses. Putting on a light coat of mascara and a touch of blush, she made her way downstairs. Pulling out her phone she dialed the familiar number. She hoped he could come tonight.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Tyler," she said over the phone, "are you coming tonight?" he smiled.

'Of course I am."

"Good."

'Do you have the special smore ingredients?" he chuckled.

"Of course! What's a smore without them?"

"Good point."

"I'll see you there."

"_I can't believe you forgot to check for chocolate!" he laughed at her forgetfulness. Her annoyed expression just made him laugh even harder._

"_I did not forget!"_

"_I think you did." He teased. It was November and they were bundled up in front of a self- made fire. After learning how to build a fire at a field trip they couldn't wait to try it out. Boys didn't have cooties anymore. Instead girls thought boys were cute, and a lot of girls thought Tyler in particular was rather cute. Whenever she heard this talk Caroline would wrinkle her nose and try hard to picture Tyler as the cute boy in her class. She never could. The fact was even though it was a well-known fact they were best friends, she didn't find him to be the cutest boy in school. Maybe her cute friend, but not a cute crush. That was just weird._

"_It's got to be here somewhere!" she said digging through all their supplies. He laughed even harder. Caroline was funny. But whenever he would talk to his friends about her, all they said was 'she's cute', 'she's pretty', and 'she has nice hair'. They didn't talk about how funny she was or how smart. He always got annoyed with them, usually frowning in their direction and shifting into an intimidating stance. The fact was he knew she was pretty. He just couldn't picture her as the girl he would go googly eyes on like some of the boys did. She was his best friend. That was it. _

"_Okay maybe I did forget the chocolate bars." She mumbled. _

"_What about a backup?"_

_She looked at him quizzically. _

"_You always have them in the house," he hinted. Her face glowed with recognition. She ran into the house and retrieved the bag of chocolate kisses. _

"_Voila!" she said as she sat down next to him. So they used the kisses, and, big shocker, they worked just like candy bars. They crumpled the wrappers and watched them pop in the fire with fascinated and curious faces._

"_Should this be a new tradition?" he asked. Her eyes grew wide with excitement._

"_Yeah!" they grinned as they roasted their marshmallows in the flickering flames. _

As everyone settled around a ton of alcohol and other things, they found a spot in front of the fire. Taking out the secret ingredient with an air of secrecy, Caroline unwrapped a kiss and placed it between the cracker and the melting marshmallow. Before biting into it, she hid the bag between herself and Tyler, her eyes shifting from person to person. He laughed.

"What?" she said with her mouth full of the gooey deliciousness.

"You're just cute is all," he said nonchalantly as he took a swig of beer and carefully monitored his own marshmallows.

"I know," she replied with a flip of her hair. He smiled with a laugh. They watched the flames growing higher. He looked up at the sky, searching for the moon hidden behind thick clouds. He saw the edge of it looking at him, taunting him, and he couldn't look away. If his calculations were correct, his time would be fairly soon. He would turn, and there was nothing he could do about it. He swallowed hard, keeping his gaze focused on the shimmering orb.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she says. He swallows hard, remembering she doesn't know about him, and he intends to keep it that way. He clears his throat.

"I guess so." He replies, not himself anymore. He realizes his mood change and shakes his head as if trying to shake out the odd behavior.

"Is everything okay?" she asks. He attempts to smile convincingly and is surprised when he is successful. He takes one glance at her, and his smile becomes genuine.

"Yeah, I am." She turns her smiling face to the fire and her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Tyler! It's on fire!" he looks to the marshmallow and quickly pulls it out, blowing hastily on it. She giggles at his antics as he looks forlornly at his burnt marshmallow. He turns his gaze to her.

"What?'

"You're just cute is all," she reiterates.

"I know," he mimics. She swats at him playfully.

"Lucky I enjoy burnt marshmallow," he replies. She unwraps three Hershey's kisses and places them in between the cracker and burnt marshmallow.

"This one is definitely going to need more chocolate."

"That's fine by me. As long as I can toss the wrappers into the fire." She hands him the small crumples of aluminum foil and they watch them pop in the fire.

**Thanks to all who read this! Leave a comment! I would LOVE to know how you like it. **** what was your favorite part? Good? Bad? Let me know! – FlamingRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter. yes this is a multi-chap story, and unfortunately the flashbacks are not going to happen as frequently after this. and yes, i guess you could say this is AU or AR. it's not exactly true to the story, but it will be after a little bit. maybe. not sure yet. it's fun not knowing isn't it? :) well here's anothe chapter. Hope you like it! don't forget to leave behind your feedback. :) Enjoy!**

**-FlamingRose**

The full moon was coming. He could sense it. It was in him. He could feel it, restless and scratching and he was afraid of it. It made him want to scream, a terrified blood curdling howl was constantly on the tip of his tongue and pressing against his head. It felt like the worst beating he had ever received times ten. Then again, he didn't think focusing on the worst beating of his life would quell his agitation.

_"Please," Greg scoffed, "like you're anything more than pretty. You don't have much else." She was on the verge of tears, he could tell, but he also knew she wouldn't give Greg the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He hated Greg's guts. He wanted to punch his face in. He broke into the crowd of classmates to_ _get to Caroline. He put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back gently and away from Greg. She complied and looked worried as he advanced on the boy. He was only a seventh grader. He knew this eighth grader could punch his lights out, but he didn't care. No one talked to Caroline like that. _

"_Back off Greg," he said advancing menacingly._

"_Tyler-" Caroline began timidly._

"_No!" he said, getting angry, "He shouldn't talk to people like that!" he turned back to Greg. "Apologize."_

"_What? You're going to tell me what to say now pipsqueak?" Caroline knew how little it took for Tyler to snap, but she still flinched when she saw Tyler barrel into Greg knocking him to the cold ground. He was on top of him laying in the punches with no hesitation._

"_Tyler! Tyler stop it!" she screamed. It didn't matter. He was too angry to stop and listen. In a second Greg turned the tables and Tyler felt himself being pummeled. His head was pounding. His vision was getting blurry and the kids yelling grew louder and almost unbearable. _

"_Get off of him!" Caroline screamed. She grabbed Greg roughly by the shoulders and tugged him back, succeeding in saving Tyler from any more punches. She stood over him and in between him and Greg, forcing Greg to leave in his haughtiness and the crowd of students to disperse. _

"_Tyler," she said, shaking him by the shoulder. A pain shot up the joint and everything ached and burned. He groaned in protest. _

"_Come on," she said helping him up, "Come with me." She helped him along and into the school building. _

"_Where are we going?" he mumbled. She didn't answer. He looked at her to see that face she wore when she was focused and determined. There was no talking her out of anything now. She walked into the athletic director's office. She snuck in with him and sat him down in the chair. She reached into the cabinet and found the first aid kit. She left for a moment and came back with a wet towel. Where she found the towel he didn't know, but that wasn't important to him. All he could think about was how much of a douche bag Greg was. If only he were older he could've really hurt the guy._

"_You really shouldn't go around picking fights with people."_

"_He deserved it and you know it." _

"_Yeah, but you didn't. Now sit still. This might sting." He moaned in protest but complied anyways. She was right. It did sting when it came into contact with his broken skin. She nursed his wounds with a furrowed brow. _

_"You know it's going to be harder to be secret friends after this," she said quietly. The statement shocked him. They had been secret friends for as long as he could remember. Somehow no one had caught on just yet. Not even when they would speak in the hallways for five seconds. Not even when they were in groups for projects. Everyone guessed Tyler was just with Caroline because of how smart she was. Yes, Caroline actually was smart. Especially in junior high. They just guessed with Tyler's jock reputation building he would always partner up with a smart girl. _

"_Yeah. Do we have to stay __**secret**__ friends?" He asked. It was her turn to be taken aback. Making their friendship known had never occurred to her. It would be nice to be able to call him a best friend instead of just an acquaintance, but they all had things that were expected of them that they had to fulfill. Being friends was not one of them. Even their parents had become shocked at how distant the two preteens had become since fifth grade. Every time she would go to Tyler's house for a project his mother would say "Caroline! We haven't seen you in such a long time! It's so good to see you back! It must be another project. Why don't you come over some time without the schoolwork? You and Tyler don't hang out as much as you used to. Why is that? You two used to be such good friends." She would tighten her lips closed and shrug like she hadn't the slightest idea, but the fact was in the delicate times of junior high, things were different, and a boy and a girl couldn't be best friends without liking each other. Not publically anyways. It was a complicated matter. She knew why. Her best friends were supposed to be Elena and Bonnie. His best friend was supposed to be Matt. That was just the way it was. _

"_Tyler," she said, trying hard not cry, "You know we can't do that."_

"_Why not?" he said as he sucked in his breath at the touch of the wet cloth against another cut._

"_It's just how it is, don't you remember?"_

"_It doesn't have to be though."_

"_No, it doesn't," she agreed, brushing tears away from her face, "but it will be." He stayed quiet. Mostly because he didn't know what to say, but mostly because he knew she was right._

"_Thank you," she said, putting a Band-Aid on one of his many cuts, "for saving me today."_

"_Nah, it's okay." He stood up with some effort and they walked out of the office towards their lockers. Before they left the deserted hallway she came and hugged him. Stunned he accepted the gesture and wrapped his arms around her waist not really knowing what to do. she pulled away with a half-smile and they walked a foot apart as they wandered down the hall to their lockers. Almost immediately they were bombarded with questions from their friends._

"_Dude," Matt said, "what was that?"_

"_What?"_

"_You fought for Caroline Forbes. Why did you do that? Greg is an eighth grader. Are you crazy?"_

"_Nah man. It just wasn't right."_

"_You like her or something?"_

"_No. I just hate Greg." He said with a rough voice. Matt smiled, knowing his friend wasn't going nuts any time soon, but more because it was a universal fact Greg was hated by almost everyone but Greg. _

"_So who's your partner for the history project?"_

"_I dunno. What about you?"_

"_Probably Bonnie. She's the smartest girl in the class and I need an A. Plus, I might see Elena around. She'll probably join my group if I'm with Bonnie. You think Mrs. Peterman will mind if there's a group of three?_

"_I don't know."_

"_You asking Caroline?"_

"_Most likely."_

"_You sure you don't like her?"_

"_Gosh Matt. Lay off will you? I need that A just as much as you do."_

"_Where'd you go after the fight?" Elena asked._

"_I helped Tyler out. I mean he ended up in that fight because of me in the first place. It was the least I could do." _

"_You think he likes you or something?" She laughed._

"_Please Elena. Like Matt likes you? No way. He just doesn't like Greg. Just like everyone doesn't like Greg." Elena sighed; a sign for her and Caroline to change the subject._

"_So who are you going to work with for the history project?" she asked._

"_I don't know. I think I'll ask Bonnie." Elena replied, "You?" Caroline shrugged._

"_I'll just wait till someone asks me. Someone is bound to want an A really really bad. That is the only reason they would choose me."_

"_Caroline that's not true," Elena said, her brow furrowed in concern for her friend. She never liked seeing her put herself down._

"_It's true Elena and you know it." Elena looked down and away trying to search for something else to talk about._

"_Are you sure Tyler doesn't like you?" She snorted._

"_Tyler Lockwood? Like me? Please, there is no way." She said it confidently, mostly because she knew it was true. He didn't like her. He didn't think of her like that. He was her best friend. _

"_Okay," Elena sighed, giving up, "So I'll see you after school at Bonnie's?"_

"_Yeah, sure. See you later." She replied. The hall was deserted once Elena left besides Tyler and a few other guys. She looked at him for a brief moment and their eyes met in between glances. See? This is why they couldn't be friends. It was frustrating and annoying for those things to happen. Maybe in high school things would be different. _

Things were different. Well, in some way they were. They didn't have to pretend anymore. Her being head cheerleader and him on the football team it was normal for them to be in the same circles, and with the junior high awkwardness out of the way, they really could be friends. Sure, they sometimes had fights or bickered or had the usual flirty banter, but that was normal in high school. God how he wished he was normal. Normal people didn't have this monster clawing at their lungs and breathing hot air into their chest. He did.

She wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck and slipped on her boots. She walked out to her car and slipped into the front seat. She needed to take a nice, slow, calming drive. She passed Tyler's house. The sun was setting. She knew something was bothering him lately. Why he wasn't telling her she didn't know. But that didn't change things. She remembered Junior high. The day he got in that fight and the day afterwards. It hadn't changed things then either.

_She walked into her history class and listened to the teacher drone on and on about whatever it was they were studying. She would just read the chapter later. Same difference. She took a couple of glances at Tyler but he didn't respond. He just played around with one of his pencils and fiddled with it in the back of the classroom. _

_She sighed. She was worried. If he didn't pick her for a history project this time then that would mean things had changed because of that fight. She didn't want things to change. Secret friendship wasn't a bad thing. _

_She went through the day like a zombie. When she got to her locker, there was a Hershey's kiss attached to the front of her locker. She smiled and pulled on it. A string was emerging from her locker and attached to it a small note with messy scrawl. _

_**Sorry about yesterday. History project? My house? Tomorrow ?- Tyler**_

_She smiled and looked towards his locker. He looked at her and smiled when she gave a nod in his direction. See? Some things never changed. _

She knew what she had to do. She would just have to bring back a reminder that things hadn't changed. Not completely. Some things had. He was acting weird and she was a vampire now, but not everything was different.

The next day she got to school early, something she did not enjoy doing, and found Tyler's locker. After carefully taping the string to the note and the chocolate kiss, she slid the note through the vent in the metal door of the locker. As she saw him coming down the hall, she ran towards her own locker and busied herself with fiddling with the lock. When he reached his locker, she saw him smile and tug on the kiss, bringing the note out of his locker.

**You seem kind of stressed. We can watch a movie, or maybe just talk? My house? Tonight? Bring pizza. I'll have the alcohol. ****- Caroline **

She watched him read the note and smile. When he looked up she gave him an encouraging grin. Henodded his head.

"I'll be there," he mouthed.

"Good," she mouthed back. Some things never changed.

**Review please? thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here's some more. thanks for the reviews! I know you guys are loving the flashbacks, but they will not be making an appearance as much. but don't worry! they will show up upon occasion. here is some more. from here the story will gradually morph into how the story is playing out right now in the reall tv world. anywho, I hope you enjoy it! - FlamingRose**

He went up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Caroline opened it and smiled cheerily at his presence.

"Hey Tyler!' she greeted him, "come in." He nods as he steps through the doorway.

"You can put the pizza in the kitchen."

"Okay," he called as she disappeared into some other part of the house. He took the time to glance at the pictures on the fridge, Pictures of Caroline with Bonnie and Elena, her family, and she was smiling. He liked that smile. It always made him smile.

"So I can't decide between the Matrix and The Notebook," she said. He turned around to find her behind him holding up the two movies and trying to hold back a giggle fit. She just loved to mess with him didn't she?

"I am not watching that chick flick," he told her.

When the movie ended, he began thinking again about the same thing he had been obsessing over the last few weeks. How long till it was time? It was terrifying to think he would have to do this. He knew what he had to do. The day he activated the curse, Mason had found him. He told him they'd get through it. But Mason had bolted, and all he had was his dad. Huh. His dad. What a mentor. He didn't know the first thing about what Tyler was going through. He had told him the day he and Caroline went for a walk in the woods. When Tyler came back, his father shoved a package into his chest without a word. Then he left.

He gave him a journal; written documents of what Mason went through, and a video. He couldn't take it, he couldn't watch it, he couldn't do this. He was scared. Actually, scared didn't cut it. He was terrified.

"Do you ever wonder why?"

"Why what?" Caroline asked, perplexed.

"Why do certain things happen to us? Why can't we control certain- situations?"

"God, I ask myself the same thing every day." She replied heavily, taking another drink and pouring herself a new glass.

"I mean some things should be in my control, things I should have a say in, but I don't I can't control any of it!" the anger had been building, and he just didn't want to take it.

"Tyler?" he wasn't listening. He was worked up, pacing back and forth now in her living room. He sat down, rocking back and forth, obviously restless. He took another drink, slamming the glass down on the coffee table. Caroline jumped at the sound. Glass shattered, flying in all directions. Drops of whiskey trickled down his hand. He stopped and stared. He looked down at the mess he made. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay," she soothed, "it's just a glass. It'll be okay." They sat silently as he fought to slow his breathing.

'Tyler?" she asked after a while, "what's going on?" No response.

"I know there's something wrong, something is bothering you and you're not telling me." Silence. He wouldn't tell her. He didn't want to drag her into this. She was his best friend, and he did not want her in danger.

"Tell me what's wrong."

'I can't," he whispered.

"Of course you can!" she cried, "Tyler, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

'Caroline, I can't-"

"Caroline?" her mother called from the doorway. She dropped her arm from around Tyler's shoulder and went in search for her mother.

"Mom?" she called, "I'm in the kitchen." Sherriff Forbes emerged from the foyer of the house, worry etched on every feature of her face.

"Oh my goodness! Thank God you're alright. You're home" she brought her to her in a hug.

'What's going on?" Caroline asked as she took a couple of chocolate kisses from the candy dish on the counter.

"There was an accident in the woods. It was on the Lockwood property. We don't know how it happened. You told me you would be with Tyler today so I didn't know if you were there or here or somewhere else-" she stopped short, "Is Tyler with you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. On the couch in the living room." The Sherriff's eyes shifted to the doorway of the living room, and she walked in, her daughter tailing behind. Caroline was glad to see Tyler had taken care of the shattered glass and whiskey.

"Tyler," the Sherriff said with a troubled tone.

"What is it Ms. Forbes?" he asked curiously. He was standing near the couch searching the law enforcer's face for a hint.

"Um, your father- he was-"she looked down at her hands and swallowed hard. "he was at the old Lockwood property, and it was dark. We don't know how it happened but-" she dropped off. This was turning out to be harder than she expected. She knew he was a young man now, old enough to handle many problems, but no matter how much she tried to continue, all she saw was the happy, innocent little boy her daughter would play tag with after school. But she had to tell him. It wasn't something she could hide.

"Your father's been killed," she said heavily, "we haven't found the culprit, but we're trying everything we can to find the person who did this. I'm sorry."

Tyler sank down onto the couch. His father was dead? Killed? Why? How could this have happened? Why would anyone want him dead? The Sherriff watched him stare with disbelieving eyes at the air. He needed time.

"I have to go speak with your mother. Caroline," she addressed her daughter, "stay with him." She nodded and her mother left the house. She was frozen in her spot as she looked intently at the young man in front of her. She cautiously and slowly approached him.

His hands hid his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. When Mason left, his dad was there. No, he never had a good relationship with his father, but his father was the only person who knew the truth, and the only one who could help him. Now he had no one. He was alone.

"Tyler?" she spoke out, timidly sitting next to him.

"I know what people say about my dad. I know we didn't have a good relationship, and I know other people noticed," He said, his voice shaking, "but there were things I told him only he knew. He was the one who could help me." He brushed a tear away quickly, hoping she didn't notice.

"Now he's gone and I have no one else." She fiddled with the chocolate kiss she held in her hand. She let it go and it hit the floor. In one fluid impulsive movement, she wrapped him in what she hoped was a comforting embrace. She felt the few salty silent tears soak into the shoulder of her shirt as she held him close. She didn't like to see him this way. She leaned her head against his wishing she could do more for him. The shimmer of the foiled kiss caught her eye but she just tossed the thought aside and held him closer. No amount of chocolate could fix this. She only hoped she would be enough for him right now.

**So Let me know how you like it! feedback please! like it? hate it? favorite part? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is even more! thanks so much for your reviews! so Don't forget to keep them coming! they help me write chapters quickly. i want all of your reactions. :) enjoy! hope you like it! **

**-FlamingRose**

He looked at the calendar. One week till the next full moon. He didn't want to take this on. He had enough issues being human. He looked himself in the mirror, knotting the black tie, the final piece missing from the black suit.

"Tyler," his mother called from the doorway. He turned to face her. She was clad in a black dress and a tear stained face. To him, his mother seemed to have aged ten years in the last few days.

'It's time to go," she said softly. He nodded, and they got into the limo that would take them to the burial grounds.

It was moist, musty, and humid outside. The approaching rain filled the air. Almost the whole town was at the burial site. He searched for friends among the somber guests, but they all seemed to be blending in. everyone's eyes were downcast. He got plenty of "hang in there"s and "I'm sorry"s. He looked at the crowd. They all seemed upset about the death of the mayor, but only half seemed to be genuinely upset. After all, not everyone was as good a friend to him as Sherriff Forbes. Tyler went through the motions. He was enveloped in complete numbness. His gaze went past the crying crowd to the woods, past the woods into the city on the other side, past that into the sea and all the way around the earth until he reached the woods again. In other words, he was trying to look nowhere in particular. Roses were held in a vase at the grave site. The ritual was spoken and he watched, powerless, as his father was lowered into the ground inch by inch. He heard his mother sobbing at his side, Sherriff Forbes trying to console her best she could. Everyone was holding on to someone. He was standing alone. He felt like he would topple from the weight. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Caroline. It was a simple gesture, but one she made often, whenever she felt he needed someone. She had done it for a long as he could remember. Whenever home wasn't the best place to be, when it as a rough day, when he would be angry and he didn't know why, there was always that hand on his shoulder.

The roses were dropped one by one into the grave. He came up to the six foot hole. Part of him wanted to run away, the other part of him wanted to jump into the hole in front of him and open the casket to prove to everyone his father wasn't gone, but all of him did not believe it was his father in that box. His father must still be here. His father was a live. Maybe once he got home he would be there wondering why everyone had left to go to a funeral for a man who merely resembled him but had no connection to Tyler or his mother or Sherriff Forbes or Mystic Falls. If only the proof wasn't right in front of him. He dropped the flower onto the casket and fell back in line. He looked down at his feet, avoiding everyone's pitying gaze. He felt Caroline's presence beside him, and it helped, but only a little. He still wanted nothing more than to run away.

The Pastor gave the word to toss the dirt onto the casket. He and his mother stepped forward to lead the ritual. He grabbed the honest dirt in his fist and gripped it tightly, his only life line. He released and watched it fall with a soft patter onto the coffin. The sound of the dirt hitting the wood gave Tyler the evidence that the box wasn't empty. A tear slipped down his cheek. When his father had been found he had fallen beside a bag full of chains and bolts. Sherriff Forbes asked if they knew why he would be on the old Lockwood property with those things in the first place, but Tyler and his mother could only shake their heads. But Tyler knew why. He was helping him. He knew this would be difficult. His father may not have been dad of the year, but he actually cared. He wasn't going to let Tyler go through it alone, but now Tyler had no choice. His dad was gone, and he was alone again.

The dirt was piling up on top of the grave, slowly filling the hole. Tyler tugged on his shirt collar. He had to get out. He had to get away. He had to leave. He started moving away.

"Tyler?" Caroline spoke out. He didn't listen. He kept going.

"Tyler," called his mother. He was at a run now.

"I'll get him," he heard Caroline say, and soon afterwards he heard her pattering feet in short quick steps. He ran towards the woods. Once in the safety of the trees he took full speed.

"Tyler!" she called after him, but he wouldn't stop. He was sprinting, but she wouldn't let him get away. There was something different in his agility, something almost supernatural. Was this part of what he had been hiding from her? What was going on? She accelerated with a burst of speed and stopped in front of him, bringing him to an abrupt stop right in front of her, his body nearly flush with her. She stared him daringly in the eyes, her eyebrows creased in annoyance and worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked nearly breathless. He stepped back from her, slightly blushing.

"Since when were you faster than me?" he asked, confused, "any other day I could have run faster, but you just cut me off like it was nothing." He tried to sort it out in his head, but it wasn't making sense.

"What's going on Care?" he asked.

"You first," She told him a little too harshly. She acknowledged her mistake and tried being softer.

"What's been going on Tyler?" she said softly, exhaustion evident in her voice. Not a lot was present, but it was enough to send an ache straight to his heart. She was after all, always there for him, and when he needed someone most and she was wanting to help him more than anything, he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He wanted to tell her everything, but he stopped himself. He couldn't endanger her like that.

"Everything is piling up," he said instead. It wasn't a lie. It was actually fairly true, but it was general enough to constitute as a half-truth.

"And then there's that thing you can't tell me," she stated. He could tell she was hurt, but she wouldn't admit it. She wasn't like that. He looked down at his feet.

"Hey," she said, "it's okay. I know what it's like, having something in your head nearly twenty four seven and not being able to tell anyone. Everyone has something like that in their life. I just want to let you know, I'm here for you, and I'm not leaving." she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"I'm staying right here." She murmured against his chest. He leaned his head against hers and held onto her. They stayed still like that for what seemed like the shortest eternity. When she pulled away she grabbed his hand and led him to a fallen tree and sat down, motioning for him to sit down with her. He sat at her feet, leaning back against the tree. She pulled out a small package of what he guessed were chocolate kisses and offered him one.

"Hershey's kisses Caroline? Really?"

"What?" oh come on. It's-"

"Tradition, I know." He finished for her.

"Exactly, and so in keeping with tradition we are going to eat chocolate." She said in that tone that blended with matter-of-fact and i-am-in-charge-and-i-won't-take-no-for-an-answer. He sighed as he took a piece of chocolate from her offering hand. He looked up at the sky and noticed the darkness wasn't just because of the clouds anymore. The sun had lowered a little in the sky.

"It's getting kind of late. You think we should go back?"

"Nah. Our parents know where we are. Well- sort of. Anyways, they know we're together. That's got to bring some comfort right?" He shrugged a maybe, and popped a chocolate in his mouth. He sighed, exhausted. He felt her hand soothingly run through his hair and leaned his head against her knee.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"When your dad left, how did you take it?"

"Well," she fumbled, "its been a while, but I guess just felt- betrayed. You know, and sort of like I let him down. Like I was part of the reason he left. But you know, it's different for you- um. I'm sorry. I can never really make sense when I talk about it."

"It's okay," he replied, "I probably shouldn't have asked you."

"It's fine. I mean it makes sense." She grew quiet, and comfortable silence settled back in. The sun had set and the partial moon was out. Darkness filled the air. With the rhythmic stroking of his hair, Tyler had dozed off, and Caroline had resorted to watching him sleep. He was still troubled, but not as much as he was when he was awake. She heard a rustling in the trees, and her head snapped up. Who could it be? Everyone was at the Lockwood's by now. Something told her the thing moving in the woods had evil intentions.

"Tyler," she whispered shaking him awake," Tyler wake up."

"Mhmfh" he mumbled waking from his doze.

"We have to get out of here," she said, "come on. Let's go." He got up and they began to stealthily run through the woods and between trees. They backed up slowly and ran into a body. Tyler spun around with an outcry from turning to find a hooded person in front of him. He couldn't see his face and everything was dark. All he could tell was that it was some sort of enigma and it was no figment of his imagination. In a split second Caroline was standing in front of him. He could've sworn her stance was protective and there was something like an animalistic snarl coming from her throat.

The hooded made no sound, but he pulled a knife, no threat to him, but only to Caroline. He was about to intervene when she disappeared. She was gone in the blink of an eye. He heard the figure utter a sinister chuckle and advanced towards him, like he was the one he was after the whole time. He backed up, trying to make his feet function, but he was at a loss. He knew he should run, but he didn't know if the best route wouldn't be to fight. In a flash and out of nowhere the figure was attacked. There was a growl and a scream of pain followed by the snap of an arm. The figure dropped to the ground. He stared wide- eyed. Was he dead? He looked up to see who or what had saved him to be faced with a bloody- faced Caroline, eyes turning from dark and lustful to her normal shade.


	6. Chapter 6

**so readers. here you are! thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! You are so wonderful! so here's a chapter. :) enjoy! and keep the feedback coming!**

**-FlamingRose11**

He was sure if he didn't have a strong stomach he would have passed out at the sight in front of him. Blood shone red on her teeth, dripping off her lips and trickling down from the corner of her mouth. He watched her speechless as she wiped her mouth and took her foot to the figure's shoulder. She looked up at him with a stone cold face.

"Come on," she said, "we don't know how many others there might be." He watched wide-eyed. This was not Caroline. Caroline did not drink blood, viciously snarl and attack people. She didn't run impossibly fast. She didn't kill people. She wasn't ruthless like this.

"Is he- is he DEAD?" he asked in shock.

"No, I wouldn't kill him." He exhaled. At least she wouldn't take a life. That was still normal.

"It would bring up too much suspicion."

"So if it didn't you would have killed him?"

"Only if necessary. Oh relax. That kind of occurrence is very rare. Give me more credit Tyler. I still have morals. Now come on."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me how the hell you could possibly be- a- a-"

"A what?"

"Don't pretend!" he yelled.

"Then don't pretend with me!" she yelled back advancing on him, "there is something going on that you won't tell me!"

"Well obviously there's a LOT you haven't told me!"

"Tyler, a regular person cannot run as fast as you did when you left from the funeral. A regular person does not smash a glass to a million little bits by simply setting it down with a bit of force. A normal person does not leap and bound over tree roots three feet high like they are simple hurdles." She was close to him, almost nose to nose. Her glare had a dangerous glint Tyler had never really seen up close. She was changed. Then again, so was he. "You're hiding something too." She whispered dangerously. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance. Her head whipped around alertly and he lifted his head in attentiveness.

"Listen," she whispered as low as she could so that he could still hear her, "I'll explain everything, but first we have to get out of here. We have to run as fast as possible and not stop until we are out of here, do you understand?" he nodded automatically. When it came down to it, he still trusted her more than anyone, animalistic side or not. "Now!" She said fiercely. She tugged on his hand and they took a run for it. Once out of the woods she walked normally as if they were simply meandering around the town. She looked at him with a glance full of meaning, but he couldn't cipher what she was thinking. Her thoughts were more complex than usual.

They walked into the Lockwood house, winded and their appearance a bit disheveled. They integrated into the throng of people talking over mini food and punch. The blood was gone from Caroline's face, and Tyler had gotten back to normal. Well, as normal as he could be. After all, he just saw his friend break a guy's arm and nearly tear out his jugular. It wasn't something you saw every day.

"Whoa," said a classmate of theirs, "what is up with the look? What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," said Tyler.

"Sure," their peer remarked, his voice full of implications.

"Come on Tyler," she said pulling on his arm. There was a whistle from behind them as she dragged him into the office. She rolled her eyes and stopped abruptly. The same glint she had in her eye after she nearly snapped the guy in the woods made its way back into her eyes, and Tyler was legitimately scared of her. He was afraid she was about to kill someone, particularly the jerk in the hallway. He feared the worst and was rapidly preparing damage control when she spun on the guy, her hair whipping around her face, and her hands on the doorframe, death glare in place and aimed straight towards the pitiful idiot who didn't know how much damage she could do.

"Have you no respect?" she said in a fierce tone that brought out the animal inside her, "if you hadn't noticed may I remind you today was the day of a funeral. Do us all a favor and try not to be a moron for this one day out of the year, okay?" The guy was shaking in his shoes. Not able to speak he simply nodded with what Tyler could have sworn to be a squeak and stood frozen and wide eyed in front of her.

"Leave," she said fiercely, a guttural growl coming from her throat. He fled the scene. Tyler had never seen this side of her. It was kind of frightening, but all the same it was extremely sexy. He never thought he would call his friend sexy, but that's what she was.

"Dick," she muttered as she walked further into the office. She tossed her hair and let out an exasperated sigh plopping into a couch.

'So what is it you want to know?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tyler said, completely blown away yet again.

"It's better if you ask me questions to answer so I know what to say. I don't know what you're dying to know."

"Okay," he said, "well, are you really a-"

"Vampire?" she finished.

"Yeah," he said. It was hard to admit the fact. Everything was getting crazy. Every natural law out there had just been wiped away in the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah, I am."

"How?" her eyes shifted to her hand, playing with the ring on her index finger.

"It's a complicated process," she muttered, "Maybe some other time I'll tell you about it. Right now, let's just stick to the basics."

"Okay." He turned away to collect his thoughts, searching for something alcoholic.

"Who else is like you?" he asked with his back turned. She was glad he couldn't see her because she nearly lost her nerve. She couldn't tell him that much. It was just her who trusted him so much, so it was just her all together. Or at least she would be as far as he knew.

"Just me," she lied. A silence came over the room. She bit her lip as if the truth would spill out if she didn't.

"So what are you? You're not a vampire."

"No, I'm not." Silence.

"Then what are you?" she pressed.

"Werewolf." She froze. The atmosphere was cold, the air still, noise was gone, smells disintegrated, all was numb, Time no longer existed. A werewolf? There was no way.

"So that's why-"

"Yeah," he said swigging the bourbon he found in the cabinet.

"So when does it, you know, happen?"

"Full moons," he said, his voice slightly cracking releasing the fear he had in his core. Caroline sensed it, and she sat up straighter, more attentive, more concerned, more herself. He was terrified. That wasn't hard to figure out. She only hoped there was something she could do.

"Tyler?" she asked. He was gone again, thinking a lot, probably too much. He started shaking.

'Tyler," she said a little more forcefully, "look at me! It won't be that bad. At least it's only during a full moon." She tried to ease his worry, placing her hands on his shoulders, but it didn't work. He pulled away violently.

'No Caroline! You don't get it! This is a painful process! I don't know if I can do it!"

"How bad can it get?" she asked timidly.

"I've seen it. I have read about it. It scared me. It gave me nightmares, the worst I've ever had. My dad. He gave me Mason's journal. There Mason documented what it was like, the changing, the coming back to your senses, the preparation. Everything. The fear, the metamorphosis, all of it! Every last detail.

"Mason was there for me, and then he left, but my dad was going to help me through all of it." The vein in his temple was showing and his brow was creased, a dark line appearing down his forehead. "The night they found his body," he said quietly, "they found a bag of chains next to him. He was going to help me, go through the trouble of setting up the cellar, everything. He wasn't going to let me be alone. Now he's gone, and I have no choice but to go through this by myself."

She watched him, trying to breathe easily, shoulders and chest quivering, hands unsteady, head down and eyes full of fear. It broke her heart to see her like this. She didn't want him to be alone in this. She knew what being alone was like and with such drastic changes. It was terrifying, and she didn't think she could stand by and watch someone go through something like that by themselves. She had never seen him so scared. She wanted to help.

"You said you have Mason's journal and the video and everything?" she asked him, her eyes lost in a thoughtful gaze.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Show it to me," she said determinedly, "I want to see it. All of it."


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone! I'm back! this was a difficult chapter to write, but i did it! and it's done and you get to read wonderful things. i hope you enjoy it! and remember to review! plus, be on the ookout for a Tyler and Caroline series. All stories will be inspired by songs by Florence + the Machine. It should be interesting, so keep your eyes open! :) again, i hope you like it. :) **

**-FlamingRose11**

He looked up to see her face. She was dead serious.

"Are you sure?"

'Yes," she said with conviction, "show it to me."

"I don't know about that Care, I mean it's kind of – intense."

"I don't care." she said indignantly, "I can take it." He sighed in surrender, knowing no matter how much he protested, in the end she would get her way. She always did.

"Come on," he said reaching his hand out to her to help her up. She looked at it confused and a bit taken aback.

"You're going to show me? No fighting first?"

"I've been your friend long enough to know I won't have a choice in the matter anyway. I might as well save my energy." She smiled broadly and took his hand, hopping up. He led her out of the study and they quickly snuck up the stairs. He closed the door quietly behind him and brought out his laptop. She plopped down on his bed and waited patiently as he set up the video. She cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him with a curious glance. He was bothered. It was understandable, but she still looked at him curiously. He sat down next to her, obviously bothered about showing this to her. She watched as his hand hesitated over the mouse.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" He asked once more.

"Yes," she said with great conviction, "I am positive." He sighed and reluctantly pressed play for her. She sat there, watching, cringing at every yelp, scream, and whimper. After a while, Tyler just couldn't stay in the room any longer. He fished Mason's journal out of his drawer and tossed it on the bed next to her. She paused it and looked up at his troubled face.

"That's Mason's journal. You're free to read it," He paused, the crease in his forehead deepening.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head of the thoughts haunting him. They wouldn't leave. They were clinging to the walls of his room and digging into the sheets of his bed. They were creeping into the crevices between the drawers on his nightstand. The haunting thoughts were invading. If they weren't going to leave, then he would. He rushed to the door.

"Tyler?" he opened the door. "Tyler!" he slammed it shut behind him. He didn't get far. He didn't even make it down the stairs. Instead, he sunk down to the floor leaning against the other side of the door.

He sat there for what seemed like a decade. On the other side of the door, Caroline was watching in horror as she saw Mason's painful transformation take place. As she watched she read, noting every reaction, footnote, and emotion expressed on every action. She studied it as if a gruesome piece of history. She didn't understand herself why she was paying such close attention to the transformation, but she guessed it had something to do with finding the silver lining. There must be something that could possibly be less than awful about this process. She was having a hard time finding it, but maybe it would reveal itself.

Hours went by. The muffled sounds of Mason's screams had stopped. Tyler lifted his head from his hands to listen intently at the door. He got up from his spot on the floor and grabbed the door handle. He opened the door tentatively.

"Caroline?" he called as he peeked in. The laptop was abandoned at one end of his bed and Caroline was sitting on the other end with her knees drawn up against her chest. Her arms were in the nook between her knees and chest, elbows in and arms holding on to herself. Her face was frozen and glazed over with terror. The impact of such a sight hit Tyler straight in the heart. If he had any doubt she wasn't still human, this sight proved him wrong.

"Caroline," he said as he approached her. He glanced up, but only for a second, before turning her face away and resuming her glazed and terror stricken expression. He sat down next to her.

"Caroline," he repeated. No response. She was worrying him now. Why wasn't she responding?

"Caroline!" he said more forcefully, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her, trying to wake her from whatever trance she was in. she turned her head away, her curtain of hair blocking her eyes from meeting his.

"Caroline, look at me," he said turning her face towards him. She tugged away.

"Look at me!" He repeated with more force in his voice and his hand.

"No," she said softly in a voice other than hers. He dropped his hand from her face and stared at the figure in front of him, aching for her to change her mind. This couldn't be Caroline Forbes. She was always taking care of him. She wasn't supposed to be broken. It was her job to be strong. He didn't do strong very well. He could pretend, but when it came down to it, pretending wasn't good enough. He loosened his tie a bit to occupy his hands. He was never good at being strong, but for Caroline's sake, he had to try.

"What's wrong Care?" he asked gently, softly stroking her hair.

"You never told me how much you resemble your uncle," she said softly.

"What?" he said, not sure what else he could say.

"When I was watching him-transform, I would read his journal. I couldn't look at his face." She took in a sharp breath, trying to compose herself.

"Because every time I saw him screaming in pain, I would think it was you. I couldn't watch it, sitting here on the other side of the computer, not helping him, not being there, and all the while I couldn't help thinking how unbearable it would be if it was you." A tear slipped from eye as she took in her next breath.

"I don't want you to be alone with this Tyler," she cried, and collapsed into his chest in a mess of tears and sobs. She clung to his shirt, soaking it with her salty drops. He hugged her tightly; his cheek nestled in her hair and against her neck.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up and saw him holding out a Hershey's kiss with a small smile. She laughed softly, taking it from his hand. If only things were still so simple they could solve problems with chocolate.

"I thought you might need it." Her lip quivered a bit and she collapsed back into his chest holding tightly onto him.

"Shhh," he soothed in her ear, "it'll be okay. You'll see. I'll be fine. It'll all be okay." The more he said it the more he wished he could believe it.


End file.
